Pretty Little Liars
by sassygurl4444
Summary: Pretty little liars, what happens after they find out who A is. switching POV between all the characters, including the new A. I just finished the 5th book, so if i'm missing anything, i'll catch up soon.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so maybe Mona got caught, but then again, she never was all that smart. Though she did leave me her diary, as well as Alison DiLaurentis'. So I now know how she knew everything, our 4 pretty little liars did, thought it's not like I didn't already know. Well, I have some stalking to do; I have to let these bitches know that I'm still around.

_**I'm still here, and I know everything. – A**_

_**P.S. tell and die.**_

I figured letting them know that I did know how the old A worked it, would be beneficial, let them think I'm her. Well, while I was out, I caught one of pretty little liars at work! Tsk tsk tsk, poor old Hanna Marin, can't catch a break… and neither can her sink, it seems she's willing to do anything, to be the queen bee again.

_**Hannakins! Sweetie, didn't anyone ever tell you that the acid in your stomach, wears away at paint? Your poor sink. –A**_

P.S. did you really think I was gone?

hmmm… little Aria… you want to know what's she's been up to lately? Well I sure do! maybe I need to let her know that she's not getting away with _anything_.

_**Aria! Haven't we discussed this! First your English teacher, and now this? Tsk tsk tsk, what would your parents say? Of course, there's no need for them to find out, just do as I say. **_–_**A**_

Well this has definitely been a busy day, but I'm just getting started. I still need to deal with Spencer and Emily, poor girls, they don't think I'm back yet, they just think it was a re-send, well, time to prove them wrong.

_**Emily, really now, poor Maya, after she showed you such loving compassion! And what about Trisha? She may be a whore, but at least she's honest! You didn't honestly think that I wouldn't know did you? Ali's poor brother, I'd feel so bad if something were to happen to him. **_-_**A**_

Hmmm… maybe that was a tad harsh, but these girls aren't getting off so easy this time, they need to learn some respect! If only they would just stop lying, it would make life so much easier for us all! I'm off to get some dirt on Spencer, she's a little harder for me, she's not easy to spot in a crowd, she looks so much like everyone else. Oh well, I'm off. Bye.

_**Spencer, what can I say? Your boyfriend isn't who you think he is, he's just another pretty little liar, but you know something about that, now don't you? Now, we may not be friends, actually, we are definitely not friends, but I would suggest staying away from him, for his own good. **_–_**A**_


	2. Chapter 2

_BEEP_, Hanna's phone was loud so she heard it from the other room, when she went to check her messages, wondering who could possibly be messaging her, but as soon as she opened it, the first thing she thought was, it has to be a copycat, it HAS to be. I mean she'd gotten others before this, but none that freaked her out like this did. The message said;

_**I'm still here, and I know everything. – A**_

_**P.S. tell and die.**_

She didn't want to say anything to the others, just in case, but somehow she knew that they had gotten them too. This was making her nervous, and when she gets nervous, she eats, a lot. She started to dig in to cheese-it's and ice cream, and pop, and before she knew it, she was in the bathroom crying, and throwing up into the sink. Then she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye, but when she turned to look, no one was there. _BEEP_, she heard her phone downstairs, she thought "this is weird, twice in one day…" but when she saw the message, she knew that these messages weren't just junk.

_**Hannakins! Sweetie, didn't anyone ever tell you that the acid in your stomach, wears away at paint? Your poor sink. –A**_

P.S. did you really think I was gone?  


Hanna picked up the phone to call someone, anyone, but there was no one to call, no one would understand, no one did understand, not even her ex-best friends, who seemed to be going through the same thing, so Hanna dialled her dad's number, then instantly regretted it when he answered her call with a grunt and a "can we talk later, this is a bad time." Even though she knew he would have talked to Kate or Isabel, but she guessed that maybe it was different this time, maybe he would actually talk to her later? Or maybe it was the same old deal, he ignored her, and ignored her, and ignored her.

Hanna walked into her room and turned on the computer, to check her e-mail, which was a stupid idea, the cops had made sure that NO ONE had her email, no one. Not even her family; what the hell was she supposed to use it for? This just made her feel even more alone, so she went on Google, and typed in a single letter, then pressed enter. Of course she had "accidentally" typed in the letter A, and all these stories popped up, she clicked on one and read it;

_Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomerry, and Emily Fields. All 4 have been stalked and tortured for the last couple months, all by a girl going by the name "A" but now "A" has been identified, as Hanna Marin's supposed best friend, though she had tried to kill her, sources say Hanna took it very hard, not realizing that it wasn't her fault._

that was all Hanna could take, she sat on her bed looked up to her ceiling, and tried to find little shapes in the bumps on the roof, the way she used to when she was younger, but she just couldn't see the shapes anymore, all she saw was little lumps, that reminded her of how her arms used to be. And thinking of how she used to be made her sad, she started thinking of how good her relationship with her dad used to be, how good things used to be, before Ali went missing, and after, before they found out who "A" was, before A even existed, all this thinking made Hanna really upset.

So Hanna wiped her face and went downstairs, shoved her face in a pillow and cried, but because of that she didn't hear the window opening upstairs, or the footsteps coming down the stairs, not until it was too late.


End file.
